dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume Five
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5 is a four-disc collection of 60 Looney Tunes shorts featuring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety and many others. Disc one features Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck including Ali Baba Bunny, Stupor Duck and The Abominable Snow Rabbit. Disc two features Fun-Filled Fairy Tales including Bewitched Bunny, Red Riding Hoodwinked and Tweety and the Beanstalk. Disc three features Putting a Bob Camplett on It including Buckaroo Bugs, Hare Ribbin' and The Old Grey Hare. Disc four features Early Daze including Porky at the Crocadero, Scrap Happy Daffy and Porky's Preview. Special Features Disc one: *Chuck Jones: Extremes and In-Betweens, a Life in Animation (Part 1) *From the Vault: Bad Time Story bridging sequences, What's Up, Dog? audio recording sessions *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' commercials gallery Disc two: *Chuck Jones: Extremes and In-Betweens, a Life in Animation (Part 2) *A Chuck Jones Tutorial: Tricks of the Cartoon Trade *Once Upon a Looney Tune *Drawn to Life: The Art of Robert McKimson Disc three: *Wacky Warner One-Shots *Real American Zero: The Adventures of Private SNAFU *From the Vault: Hare Ribbin' director's cut, The Bashful Buzzard storyboard and original opening music cue and alternate Milt Franklin opening themes *''Private SNAFU shorts: ''Coming!! SNAFU, Gripes *''Mr. Hook'' shorts: The Good Egg, The Return of Mr. Hook and Tokyo Woes Disc four: *Unsung Maestros: A Director's Tribute *The Looney Tunes Specials: Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals, Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales and Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over Chapters Disc one: 14 Carrot Rabbit Ali Baba Bunny Buccanneer Bugs Bugs' Bonnets A Star is Bored A Pest in the House Transylvania 6-5000 Oily Hare Stupor Duck The Stupor Salesman The Abominable Snow Rabbit The Super Snooper The Up-Standing Sitter Hollywood Daffy You Were Never Duckier Disc two: Bewitched Bunny Paying the Piper The Bear's Tale Foney Fables Goldimouse and the Three Cats Holiday for Shoestrings Little Red Rodent Hood Little Red Walking Hood Red Riding Hoodwinked The Trial of Mr. Wolf The Turn-Tale Wolf Tom Thumb in Trouble Tweety and the Beanstalk A Gander at Mother Goose Señorella and the Glass Huarache Disc three: Bacall to Arms Buckaroo Bugs Crazy Cruise Farm Frolics Hare Ribbin' Patient Porky Prehistoric Porky The Bashful Buzzard The Old Grey Hare The Wacky Wabbit The Wise Quacking Duck Wagon Heels The Daffy Doc A Tale of Two Kitties Porky's Poach Disc four: Alpine Antics Eatin' on the Cuff, or The Moth Who Came to Dinner Milk and Money I've Got to Sing a Torch Song Porky at the Crocadero Polar Pals Scrap Happy Daffy Porky's Double Trouble Gold Diggers of '49 Pilgrim Porky Wise Quacks Porky's Preview Porky's Poppa Wholly Smokes What Price Porky Image Gallery Ltgv5d1 main.jpg|Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume Five Disc 1 Main Menu Ltgv5d1 shorts1.jpg|Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume Five Disc 1 Shorts Ltgv5d1 comment.jpg|Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume Five Disc 1 Commentaries Ltgv5d1 spfeat.jpg|Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume Five Disc 1 Special Features Category:DVD Category:DVDs with commentary Category:DVDs with featurettes